Unravelled
by purpleykt
Summary: How did everything go so wrong? The team faces off against their biggest enemy yet. What happens when they lose a teammate, maybe forever? My take on what happens a few months after Depths. I will try to include most cannon problems revealed so far, and all canon pairings. Rated T for violence and angst just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Catching Up

**A/N: Hi! This is my first story published on fan fiction, but I have been writing for years. Please review if you like the story or even if you have some criticism. This is my idea of what happens a few months after Depths. This chapter is catching up on what has happened to the team. There will be much more action in chapter 2. Please stay tuned! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Young Justice. If I did, then why one earth am I writing FAN fiction?  
**

The team was quickly tiring, but the enemy was being replaced as fast as they fell. Black Manta's troops were storming across the beach in endless droves. The Justice League's war with the Light was finally coming to an end, but only time would tell who came out the winner. The cave had been struck in a surprise attack that had led to the current battle on the beach of Happy Harbor. Young Justice was stretched thin to protect their home, but wave after wave of soldiers kept rising from the surf.

Nightwing straightened form a high spinning kick and checked his team again. Miss Martian was fiercely throwing rocks and debris from the initial attack on the mountain at the soldiers, crushing them. Her tactics were getting more and more worrying. Nightwing made sure to leave a mental note to come back to that point once the battle was over, now was not the time to question ethics.

He moved his line of sight to the slope of Mt. Justice where the team's two archers stood on an outcropping shooting a blanket of various arrows at the enemy. Nightwing was proud of how Roy had gotten his act together once he found the younger Roy- Speedy. Roy looked as great as he ever had, though Nightwing couldn't stop smirking at the pink ribbon on his bow- a gift from his daughter Lian and a good luck charm according to his wife. Roy was much more mature now that he had family and had repaired his relationship with Ollie. What seemed to have helped him the most was actually himself. Speedy had woken up confused, then terrified from learning that the world had gone on for seven years in his absence. He was depressed at the thought of not being an archer anymore due to his missing arm and having to move into the Cave instead of living with Ollie. No one could risk the chance of him being recognized as a younger Roy Harper. Fortunately, he received a surprise gift from Wayne Enterprises. It was cutting edge technology and allowed him to continue his archery. Both Roys trained together and developed a brotherly bond. Now they stood together providing cover for the rest of the team.

Nightwing then turned to Superboy and Blue Beetle who were fighting together in hand to hand combat. They were surrounded, but held their own. Superboy was smashing everyone within reach and Blue was spreading a wide sonic beam across the troops. They fell grabbing their heads in pain. The two team members had an easy going friendship, but preferred to enjoy each other's company in silence. As he turned to check on his younger brother, Nightwing saw two flying forms pelting the troopers with light beams and small explosives. Bumblebee and Wonder Girl were an excellent team and even closer friends. They joined the team around the same time and bonded from being the "new girls" in the hero community.

A small form streaked past the duo and revealed itself to be a forest green alien bird from Raan. Nightwing was very proud of how far Beast Boy had come in a short time despite his tragic life experiences. He was the new "baby bro" of the group, replacing Nightwing himself in the original team. Megan and Garfield were very close and her love was almost the only thing that kept him going in his low points. Nightwing always considered the risks of sending such a young child into battle, but he knew they shared a similar background and a similar cause to fight for.

Nightwing finally found his two favorite members of the team in the shadows surrounding the mountain. Batgirl and Robin were black streaks whirling around and over the soldiers in moves exactly synchronized with each other. Babs acted as Tim's older sister and was herself considered a member of the bat clan. Of course, she wasn't quite a sister to Nightwing. He had liked her for a long time now, and was slowly building up the courage to ask her out. Nightwing didn't think he could bear losing either of them, and with that thought jumped down to engage another soldier. They couldn't lose this battle, this war. He had given up so much, and so had his friends. While Wally didn't like the idea of Artemis going undercover, nothing but Nightwing's direct orders could keep him from helping his team in this battle. The two boys had to pretend to be estranged and they knew they couldn't keep up that farce with Kid Flash fighting alongside Nightwing. KF had his own mission instead.

While Artemis was aboard Black Manta's fleet, KF was playing the grieving boyfriend role to a 'T'. He publicly blamed the team for her death and refused to participate in more hero activities. Of course the team was heartbroken and guilty, but it was the only way to give Wally the distance he needed for his mission. He was to apply for a job at Lex Corp to infiltrate the company and gain information on Lex Luthor. He had been rising higher in the company after months of dedicated work. Wally was the ultimate inside guy because he could sprint off to find information then return to his cubicle without anyone noticing. Wally felt awful for abandoning the team, but Nightwing needed all the information on the Light he could.

'Focus', Nightwing told himself angrily. If he didn't keep his mind on the battle, Black Manta would either kill or capture them and the Light would win. All the hard work, all the difficult decisions, and all the heartbreak would be a waste. Nightwing wasn't prepared to sacrifice everything for nothing, and would be damned if some fish soldiers would beat him and _his_ team. Unfortunately all his plans to turn the battle around went out the door when he saw none other than Kaldur rising from the sea with a pale, black-haired woman next to him, a gold locket glittering around her neck. This was definitely _not _part of the plan.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought! There's a review button right there! Even if you hated it, please tell me why so I can make it better. Together we CAN survive the hiatus! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Broken

**A/N: Yay! You kept reading! Thank you so much for viewing my story, and I hope you will stick around to see what happens next. I love reviews so much, even if they aren't positive. Shout out to anyone who hates this story, please tell me why so I can make it better. Ok, this chapter has multiple point of views, but I'm including a page break each time to avoid confusion. I love diving into different character's minds to see how they react to different things. I hope you like this chapter, it does have more action than the first. If you want to see something in chapter 3 or have any suggestions, let me know in a review. If you don't, don't get mad when I kill off your favorite character. (not really, I'm ok with violence, but I like everyone on the team too much to kill them, except maybe L'gann) But seriously, PLEASE REVIEW! Second shout out to everyone reading this from a country other than the United States. You totally made my day and I spent a few hours bragging to my friends. Now on to the story (after a crazy long author's note)**

**Disclaimer: Hey Greg and Brandon, can I say I came up with the idea of Young Justice? They said they'll get back to me on that.**

_ Unfortunately all his plans to turn the battle around went out the door when he saw none other than Kaldur rising from the sea with a pale, black-haired woman next to him, a gold locket glittering around her neck. –Chapter 1_

"Oh shi- ",

Nightwing's exclamation was interrupted by Miss Martian's cry screaming in his head through the psychic link. "How dare he? He won't get away this time. I'm going to make him pay for what he did. I'm going to make him pay for Arte- ". Miss Martian's yells got caught in her throat as she harshly sobbed. Nightwing was running as fast as he could from the first word. He had to reach Megan before she got to Kaldur and… unleashed her power. It wouldn't be her fault, she thought he killed her best friend, but Nightwing couldn't let her do the unthinkable. She would show no mercy. She would rip his mind into pieces so small they would fall through the cracks. Nightwing couldn't let her do that to someone who sacrificed everything to save the team from their enemy. He was still sprinting when he saw Megan shakily regain her composure, set a ferocious glare at the former Aqualad, and start forward.

Everyone else was still fighting their separate battles and didn't notice the confrontation. Nightwing streaked past troopers, only attacking when they were in his path of travel, but to those few he quickly and painfully took care of them. He had to reach Megan, but what would he do then? Simply ask her not to take revenge for her friend? Tell her the incredible truth? She wouldn't believe it, nor would she want to after all Kaldur had put her through. She wasn't the same person after Artemis had "died". He understood that; Nightwing had the same motivation for fighting. He missed his parents every day. But he had also lived through the hardest decision one could make: whether or not to kill the one person who had taken everything from him. In the end he had realized that Tony Zucco's death wouldn't bring his parents back, but Megan didn't know that. She was distraught and didn't know the consequences of her actions. Even if Kaldur was guilty, the thought of killing or permanently disabling her old friends would tear her apart inside. Once the truth came out, as it had to eventually, she would be inconsolable. Nightwing couldn't do that to Megan. If only he could get to her in time! He couldn't forgive himself if he was too late. And if she did get to Kaldur first, it was his idea, his plan to risk his friends. He might as well have killed Kaldur and Artemis himself.

* * *

Kaldur watched Megan slowly approach him and his companion with fury clear on her face. He glanced at Artemis with a worried expression. She shared his fear, but knew they couldn't tell Megan the truth, especially not in front of all the soldiers. She shook her head and he nodded his acceptance. They couldn't reveal themselves, no matter what. Kaldur's tense expression tightened further as he looked up again with determination replacing his fear. His gaze shifted as he saw a streak of shadow running toward Megan from behind. He squinted and realized it was Nightwing, sprinting as fast as he could to reach the Martian.

He wasn't surprised. Nightwing wouldn't let his friends get hurt if he could help it. He was still young, but Kaldur's friend had grown up so much. Now he was the leader of the team, had created his own superhero identity, and devised the infiltration plan for Kaldur, Artemis, and Wally. The crazy, ingenious plan that might just get him killed in a few minutes. He didn't blame Nightwing of course; the plan had worked perfectly and was the only solution to their problem. If the Light's partner wasn't captured, he or she could undo all the work the League and the Team had put into stopping the organization. They might take over the planet or start another intergalactic incident. The risk was worth the reward and all four members of the secret group accepted that.

* * *

Artemis gasped as Megan suddenly sprang into the air, her cape whipping dramatically in the wind, her eyes glowing a bright green. The archer knew this could happen, but she wasn't ready to die, or lose her mind. She didn't want to think about how Wally would react to her actual death. He and Nightwing's friendship would be shredded, completely ended. He would blame his best friend and his old team and ruin all the good he had done over the years in a fit of rage. Her death would bring about the death of her Wally, Robin's Wally, the KF that took souvenirs and ate everything in sight. The KF that laughed and joked. No, she couldn't die because she couldn't let herself be the murder of something so good. She stood straighter and automatically reached for her bow, compacted and disguised as a knife in her belt. She might not be able to tell Megan the truth, and she might not like being on the enemy's side, but she could still defend herself and Kaldur.

Aqualad and Artemis had become much closer during their time together on the submarine. She knew that Kaldur was strong to accept the undercover position, but he really was a gentle giant to his friends. He was fiercely protective and kind to everyone who deserved his respect. He had a quiet wisdom about himself that comforted Artemis when she was confused. Right now she wasn't confused though, just scared. Her best friend was about to destroy her mind and her honorary big brother's. Nightwing was coming close to Megan, but she couldn't tell if he would reach the Martian in time, or even what he thought he could do to stop her.

As her thoughts flew by, Megan slowly turned her face to look Kaldur straight in the eye. She was about fifty feet away from them in the air, but Artemis had seen her friend in action and knew that that was close enough to unleash her power. All of a sudden she was proved right by Kaldur falling to his knees and tensing his whole body. Artemis didn't hesitate to shoot a combustion arrow at Megan. The telekinetic simply willed it away with a casual gesture of her hand and it crashed into the mountain in a spectacular explosion. The flames caught the eyes of the rest of the team, and they turned as one to the beach and the sight of their old friend being subjected to Megan's punishment. They saw the raven-haired woman beside Kaldur shoot arrow after arrow at Megan to no avail. They saw Kaldur weakening and slowly collapsing to the ground. They saw the woman scream as she was also subjected to the mental attack and join her friend on the ground. Then they saw Nightwing, their leader and friend, yell at Megan to stop as he ran to her, saw him realize he was too late in a flash of horror visible on his masked face, saw him run past her and into the line of fire, saw him take the full blow of Megan's wrath, and saw him too collapse to the ground and lie face-down, unmoving on the cold sand.

**A/N: I bet you didn't see that coming! Please review and tell me what you thought. I'll answer any questions you give me. My next update will come within a few days. Who knows, if I get lots of reviews, it might come tomorrow. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Reunion

**A/N: Oh my goodness, thank you so much for the reviews! I got so many I had to update on Sunday like I promised. Unfortunately, this chapter refused to end. Absolutely would not. I kept writing and writing and writing and still had so much I wanted to say. I hope since it's TWICE AS LONG AS MY OTHER CHAPTERS it will make up for being published a few minutes after midnight. I tried, I really did try to make my deadline. Also, I really felt bad leaving you with that cliffy. I feel so evil . I promise I won't kill Dick, (he's my favorite too) but he isn't going to walk away from an attack like that. I believe in realism in stories, and there's a reason this story is under Hurt/Comfort. Don't go kill Megan though, I forgive her and I'm letting you see her point of view in this chapter. I'm so proud of myself, I wrote out my entire plot yesterday, and if I do say so myself, it's FREAKING AWESOME! Quick note, words spoken aloud are written like "this", and words thought are written like 'this', just to avoid confusion. Ok, now before you kill me when you read this chapter, know that I have a resolution for all the angst I'm throwing down your throats. I hope you trust me!**

**Disclaimer: I own all of Young Justice, DC Nation, and its affiliates. I also live on Earth-16. Screw reality.**

_Then they saw Nightwing… run past her and into the line of fire, saw him take the full blow of Megan's wrath, and saw him too collapse to the ground and lie face-down, unmoving on the cold sand. –Chapter 2_

The battle was still going on around them, the enemy was still fighting, but the team was frozen in shock, staring at the black figure sprawled on the ground. His dark hair blew slightly in the sea breeze, but he didn't stir. He didn't get up and reassure them that he was all right. He didn't remind them to "get traught" or give his signature cackle. He didn't move at all. Megan had lowered her attack as soon as she saw him, but it was still too late. She gave a scream of pure terror and dived to the ground and her fallen friend. The rest of the team was shaken out of their shock by the sound and resumed fighting, but woodenly, without thinking about their actions. Superboy echoed Megan's cry in his own primal yell and sprang into the air. He landed by the fallen Aqualad and began punching him viciously anywhere he could reach. The tears streaming down his face didn't stop him from beating the person who had taken not one, but two teammates from him.

Batgirl gave Robin a look with a quick tilt to her head, and he responded with a solemn nod. She sprang up and over the troopers around them and began the trek towards Megan and Nightwing. Robin resumed fighting with extra vigor to cover his partner's absence. He understood why Barbara would want to go straight to Dick, but she wasn't the only one worried about him. Dick was his brother, his mentor on the team, and his closest friend. Tim wanted to make sure he was all right, that he wouldn't leave them. He didn't think he would be able to stand it if he did.

* * *

Megan knew she was a hero. She had done so much good in her years on the team, and she had stopped so many evil plots. She also knew she had much more power than anyone else on the team. Her telepathy had been the most useful tool in Young Justice's arsenal though. After getting to know each other, the psychic link had become natural to all its users and the thing that brought them closer. Over the years Megan had refined the technique and could now follow any neuron path in the human brain she wanted. She had complete mental control over her victims and could use her powers to immobilize or incapacitate them. She knew that having this much power was a responsibility, and she had to follow the rules to stay on the good side. What she hadn't understood was why Conner had been so upset with her for breaking the minds of her enemies. They were bad people who would continue to hurt others unless she could discover their secrets. It wasn't pleasant, but one life in exchange for hundreds was an exchange every hero had to make at one time or another. Megan knew it was wrong to go through Conner's head to make him forget the argument; she was sorry for that. She regretted it with all her heart, but the cold voice in her head repeated Superboy's venomous question over and over. Was she sorry she did it, or was she just sorry she had been caught?

Now she was bending over her team leader and sobbing at the awful crime she had committed. Because it was just that, a crime. She had never imagined her power falling on an innocent, and the guilt was crippling. She slowly turned Nightwing over on his back and checked his pulse. It was slow, but steady and she felt part of her fear fly away. At least he wasn't dead. He might not be okay, he might never be the same, but at least he was still alive. Anything would be better than the alternative. She lightly grabbed his shoulders and gave them a small shake: no response.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump and turn around to see Batgirl looking down at her sadly. 'Oh God, what have I done? I just took her best friend away from her. She must hate me; the rest of the team must hate me. Why did he have to run in front of the traitor, why would he risk himself for that scum?' Barbara knelt down and slowly ran her hand down Nightwing's face. She traced his mask before slowly peeling it off. Her teammate looked so young when he wasn't hiding his face behind the cloth. Megan realized this was the first time she had seen Nightwing's whole face, and she felt ashamed to be the one of first members of the team to see it. **(A/N: She didn't know that Wally or Babs already knew his identity.) **

Her musings were cut short by Conner's yell of, "Get off me! Let me go! He deserves to be punished for what he did! It's his fault! Nightwing wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for him!" She jerked her head up and saw Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl holding Superboy away from the prone form of Kaldur. He had some serious bruising around his face, but it looked like nothing was broken. Megan looked around again and realized the battle was already over. The whole team was gathered around their leader while the last few troopers, knowing they were defeated, dived into the sea.

In a hoarse voice, Batgirl spoke to her friends as she stood up. "Conner, calm down. What's done is done, and you'll be no better than Kaldur if you keep fighting once the battle's over. I need you, Cassie, and Blue to help me carry Nightwing, Kaldur, and his friend into the Mountain. They all need medical attention as soon as possible. Beast Boy, you need to fly ahead and radio Batman and Black Canary to come at once. Karen and Robin please prepare the medical ward for three new patients and find something to secure Kaldur and that woman to their beds so they can't escape. Red Arrow and Speedy can take care of clean up here. Tie up all the unconscious soldiers, and take away all of their weapons. I need to-," Her voice got caught in her throat as she tried to steady her whirling emotions. "I need to call Wally and tell him what happened."

Megan heard all the words and found herself trudging after Batgirl towards the Mountain, but she didn't really take any of it in. She saw all the looks the team gave her, pity and forgiveness, but they didn't help. She knew it was all her fault and she would do anything in her power to fix what she had done.

* * *

This wasn't actually happening. That was the only explanation that made sense to Wally as he sprinted to Happy Harbor. Palo Alto was a long way from Rhode Island, and it gave the speedster too much time to think. Barbara Gordon had called him in the middle of the night and told him that the team had been in a major battle, and that Nightwing had been injured by Megan. She said he ran between the Martian and her target: Kaldur and his mysterious companion. Of course Wally hadn't been asleep when the phone rang. He had been pacing up and down his small apartment worrying about his friends. He knew about the battle and wished he could help, but was ordered down by Nightwing. Now he wished he had come anyways. As Virginia and Maryland flashed by, he wondered how he could explain to the team why Nightwing had risked himself for his enemies. This made him wonder if Kaldur or Artemis were injured too. At the thought, he started running even faster.

Before he knew it he was speeding into the Cave and up to the medical ward. He sprinted past his teammates gathered outside and holding each other and stopped with a jolt at the door. He saw Nightwing, Kaldur, and Artemis all lying in separate beds surrounded by heroes. Batman was sitting beside Dick and gripping his hand like his life depended on it. Martian Manhunter stood behind him and was silently showing support with a hand resting on his shoulder. Black Canary was rubbing salve on Kaldur's face to heal the dark purple bruises. Aquaman was standing at the foot of the bed just staring at his former protégé with a sad expression on his face. Flash was running a fingerprint scan on Artemis in an attempt to find out who she was. Wally interrupted him by running to her bed and grabbing her hand. "What's wrong with her? Is she okay? What about Kaldur and Nightwing?" His rushed speech was impossible to understand to anyone but his uncle, and Barry took a few seconds to reply.

"Wait a minute Wally, do you know this girl?"

Wally realized his mistake, but right now he really didn't care about the plan. He had to know if his girlfriend and best friends were okay, and he had to know very soon. "Barry, you aren't going to like the answer. I do know her, but before I say anything I need to know how hurt she is."

"I don't understand what's going on. How do you know an accomplice to Black Manta's right hand man? If you must know, she isn't hurt. Megan could have seriously messed up her mind, but Nightwing jumped in the way and took the full blast. He saved this young lady and Kaldur, but no one knows why he would bother." The Flash gave Wally a very serious look and took his nephew by the shoulder. "If you're in something bad, you need to tell me right now."

Wally quickly brushed the hand off and instead asked, "And Nightwing? How is he?"

Barry sighed and grimly told Wally what he knew. "He was hit with double the power of these two. It was too much. John tried to read his mind to find what kind of state it was in. He didn't find much. Nightwing is catatonic. He's healthy enough physically, but he is unresponsive and won't be able to function by himself once he wakes up. His mind is gone. I'm so sorry Wally."

Wally took a step back in horror. His best friend, the little bird who grew up before his eyes, was catatonic. He wouldn't tell any more jokes between missions, he wouldn't make a mockery of the English language, and he'd never be there again to support Kid Flash. Wally felt a tear trickle down his face. '_What could go wrong?'_ He needed Artemis right now. He didn't care if it ruined the plan, he needed her to hold him and tell him it was alright. Without really thinking, ignoring his uncle's surprised shout, he pushed past him to her bed. He sat next to her and with trembling hands, he pulled her upright. She groaned and shifted at the movement and slowly blinked her eyes open. Without waiting another second, Wally threw his arms around her in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. He heard shouts of surprise behind her, but only focused on her beating heart against his chest. She woke up a bit more and pulled back in surprise before understanding who he was and returning the embrace with all her strength.

Their reunion was cut short by Batman striding up behind Wally and forcefully pulling them apart. "I want to know why you are so well acquainted with the enemy, and I want to know now." Batman gave a glare at Wally the likes of which no one had ever seen before.

Wally didn't respond, simply turned back to Artemis and nodded. She understood and reached up to her neck and unclasped the gold locket. The magic was broken and all the occupants stared back in shock at the long thought dead archer. This changed everything they thought they knew.

**A/N: (Pants) I hope you liked this chapter, I love writing Wally's point of view. There was so much I wanted to say in this chapter, it kept dragging on and on and on. I'm sorry about Nightwing, but I had to, it all comes together later in the story, I promise. Sorry for any grammar errors, this was written and uploaded in one go. Please keep reading and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Revealing

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I always knew what I wanted to say in this chapter, but I had such a hard time starting it. I had writers block since last, last Tuesday. A huge shout out to Muddha and Hestia for helping me figure it out. Thanks for not killing me for hurting Nightwing so bad. It looks bad now, but I have a huge plan for this story. I promise to keep writing and to update sooner. I want to know what happens too! As always, I love reviews soooo much. I want to try something though. If 13 people send in questions or find mistakes I made, I will update by Sunday. (13 b/c its Friday the 13th ) I promise this time I actually will update when I say I will! I love answering questions, and a second shout out to one of the many Anonymous reviewers who asked me why I paired Dick/Babs instead of Zatanna. I have nothing against Chalant, but I think it felt really forced at the end of the first season, and I like to think it was just a crush. Of course they are really good friends now, but you'll see a little of that later. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Since I'm 15 years old, you can tell I must be an amazing business woman to own Young Justice at such a young age. No autographs please, I'm on a tight schedule.**

_The magic was broken and all the occupants stared back in shock at the long thought dead archer. This changed everything they thought they knew. –Ch. 3_

There was silence in the room for ten long seconds. Batman was the first to snap out of his shock and turn back to Wally. "We need an explanation… now."

Wally looked back at Artemis then sighed. He hadn't wanted it to come to this. The whole idea of Kaldur and Artemis going undercover hovered around the security of secrecy. If no one knew the plan, no one could give it away. The four knew the Justice League wouldn't like the plan and would probably shut it down before it started. They hadn't wanted their mentors to stop them from doing what they had to. Nightwing especially hated lying to Batman, but he had because it gave Kaldur and Artemis the best chance of success. 'Oh God, Nightwing!' Wally thought to himself. 'All these secrets because we knew the League would think we weren't up to the challenge. And now, it turns out they were right. The whole plan is scrapped, and my best friend is gone.' He glanced over to the bed beside the door. Nightwing was lying flat on his back, still dressed in his black costume. The domino mask was gone, but his blue eyes were shut, hiding his identity. He looked like he could just be sleeping.

In a manner that was very unusual for the speedster, Wally took his time before answering. "You aren't going to like this. I can tell you now, but I'd rather get everyone together so I only have to say it once. It's going to be hard either way."

Batman and the Flash looked at each other and nodded. The red clad superhero walked over to his nephew and replied. "We can assemble all League members that aren't currently active and you kids' team in the Watchtower conference room. I really have no clue what's going on, but is that really you Artemis?" Flash's face showed how desperate he was for this miracle to be real. He had bonded with Artemis ever since Wally and she had started going out, and he thought of her almost as a niece.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Artemis spoke for the first time. "I understand how this must look, but it really is me. My "death" wasn't as real as you think. I'm sorry for that, but I had to, all four of us had to," she said gesturing to the other invalids and her boyfriend. "I promise to explain everything with Wally, that is, if you'll let me come with him to the meeting."

The other heroes looked to Batman for a verdict, and he made up his mind after a moment's hesitation. "I don't know if I believe her, but if she agrees to be restrained until we have proof she is Artemis, she can join us in the meeting." Wally looked mad for a moment at the harsh treatment Artemis had to go through, but she calmly agreed and was handcuffed by Batman himself. Wally suggested putting her disguise back on until everyone was situated in the conference room. He didn't want the rest of the team to see her and strike out immediately at what they would consider an insult to the real Artemis before they could explain. The Leaguers agreed to the request and soon Flash and Aquaman were leading Artemis out of the room to the zeta beams. Wally gave Nightwing one last, sad look before following them. Batman asked Black Canary to stay and watch over his adopted son and the former Aqualad. He gave Nightwing's hand a final squeeze before leaving the room to inform the team that their presence was required for a very important meeting.

* * *

Wally was nervous, very nervous. He knew that the time to tell everyone about the plan was finally here, but he also knew that it wouldn't be received well. He might lose all his friends when they find out he and the other three were playing with their emotions so harshly. Artemis was the second hero to die on the team, and everyone had mourned her death for a while now. He knew the sensitive ones like Megan and Zatanna still hadn't gotten over it. He might lose their trust forever now. And now for Nightwing to be injured like he was…. Megan would never forgive herself, ever. And if they had only revealed the plan to everyone before now, he would be okay. Wally brought his hands to his face and leaned over onto the table. Artemis was sitting a few seats away from him with a hood drawn up to keep her face hidden. Even her disguised face would promote a negative reaction from the team. He wished they could sit together, but Batman insisted on seating her between Wonder Woman and himself to discourage escape. Almost everyone was here now; they were only waiting for Green Arrow and Captain Marvel to join them. It was finally judgment day. Would they accept that this was the only way? Would they hate them for keeping more secrets? Would they blame them for what had happened to Nightwing? Would they even be wrong to? Wally didn't think he knew anymore.

As the last few members trickled in and sat down, Batman stood and claimed everyone's attention. Many Leaguers and the whole Young Justice team were present and waiting for an explanation. The team was very subdued, still thinking about their fallen leader. Megan had clear tear tracks running down her face and was almost leaning on Superboy for support. The team didn't understand what there was to talk about besides their recent loss and were not eager to discuss the accident. "For those not updated on what just occurred in Happy Harbor, I'm afraid we have bad news. Kaldur and Black Manta's troops recently attacked the mountain and were engaged in battle with the team. They were successful in the end, but at a cost. Nightwing was caught in Miss Martian's mind blast and is now mentally handicapped. He went down in an attempt to divert the blast from Kaldur and a female friend of his. Nightwing's reasons are currently unknown. Kaldur and his friend were brought to the infirmary and were found to be uninjured. Kid Flash has brought forth some alarming intelligence he has on the two and has asked for this meeting to brief you all on what he knows. Kid Flash, the floor is yours."

Wally slowly stood up and shakily began the long story. "You all know that the Light has been a serious threat for years now. You also know that they have a secret partner that has some connection to the alien race currently invading Earth. What you don't know is that we have been trying to find out who that individual is. This has been a secret plan and it has been in motion for a few years now. We haven't told anyone about this plan because it was imperative to keep secret about it. It's not like we don't trust you or anything, we just couldn't risk the enemy finding out about the plan."

All of a sudden Connor stood up, frowning, and asked, "Who is this 'we' you're talking about, Wally? And since when have you been involved in a mission?" Everyone murmured in agreement and turned back to Wally.

He just sighed and spoke again. "I have been involved in this mission since Artemis- since the failed com-sat mission. She was also part of the plan. Nightwing was the leader and it was actually his idea to begin with. The final member was, and still is, Kaldur." The last word was spoken in barely a whisper and was met with a stunned silence for a moment, then chaos.

"He's the traitor, how was he involved in- "

"What's the plan you're talking about, this doesn't make sense- "

"How long have you been keeping this secret?"

"You better have a real good explanation for what he did- "

"I don't understand, what about Arte- "

"Everybody please shut up for a second! I know you're confused, but you have to hear me out. There's more to this than you think. Please just hold on and let me explain!" Wally shouted as loud as he could. A few voices carried on, but eventually everyone quieted down and focused solely on Wally.

"Thanks. I know this is hard to believe, but Kaldur has been working for us this whole time. He is an undercover agent reporting on Black Manta straight to Nightwing. His cover had to be absolute to protect him from his father. It's been a huge sacrifice on his part, and we all owe him a huge debt. This next part is going to be really hard to talk about though. You see, Kaldur had to cement his claim to be on the Light's side to his father. He had to prove that he had turned on his old team completely. The four of us discussed the problem for a while, but we decided on a risky plan. We had to convince his father it was real, so it had to be real for you too. You have to understand this was a difficult decision, but we had to! In the end, the only foolproof plan we could think of was to- to fake Artemis' death."

This time there was no delay before the explosion. Several members of the conference jumped up and demanded answers immediately. Green Arrow just sat in his seat, his face pale, trembling at the implications of Wally's confession. Though Artemis wasn't actually his niece like they claimed, she was an honorary member of his family, and he loved her like they were related. Megan started crying again, but this time with tears of hope. Was this actually happening? Was Artemis still alive? Zatanna and Rocket were standing together in a silent hug, comforting each other through their own sobs. This was amazing news! Red Arrow had his eyes shut tight. He knew how much his wife had grieved over the loss of her sister. What he didn't know was whether she would be more happy at the news, or angry that no one had told her before now. He wasn't looking forward to telling her the news, though he himself was very relieved that Artemis was okay. He might not have liked her at first, but she had proven herself a long time ago to be a good teammate and friend. The Leaguers that heard the news in the medical bay weren't as shocked, but they were still curious to hear the whole story and be reunited with the archer. Wally took a few steps back at the sudden onslaught and wished Black Canary was present to get everyone to hush up so he could explain. Fortunately, one of the Green Lantern's created a megaphone and promptly pushed the alarm button. All the heroes covered their ears and gradually settled down. Wally was once again the receiver of dozens of very expectant faces. He figured it might not be good for his health to keep a large group of superheroes waiting much longer.

"I know this is crazy, but yes, we did fake Artemis' death." He ignored the cheers and sighs of relief and carried on. "Kaldur altered his water-sword to only look like he stabbed her, when he really didn't even touch her. Nightwing provided a tablet to slow her heart beat down so Superboy wouldn't hear it, and he also covered her "wound" with fake blood. As soon as you all brought her body back to the cave he replaced it with an almost identical dummy. She snuck out with Nightwing's help and met up with me outside the cave. When Nightwing came to tell me the news, we actually met with Kaldur and started the second half of the undercover plan. Nightwing obtained a magic amulet from Zatanna that changed Artemis' appearance. She joined Kaldur underwater and was a second pair of eyes on the inside. I had to distance myself from Nightwing and the team to make it look like I was grieving, but I was actually on my own mission to infiltrate Lex Corp. My objective is to find out his connections to the invasion and any plans of the Light in his possession. I am in deep cover and couldn't risk anyone finding out. I'm sorry for putting everyone through this, we all are. What happened tonight shouldn't have happened, but it did anyway. I feel responsible for what happened to Nightwing, and I'm sure Kaldur will too once he wakes up."

As soon as he admitted his own guilt, the hooded figure a few seats down stood up and went to him. The person was handcuffed from behind, but what surprised everyone most was the voice issuing from the hood. "Don't you dare blame yourself Wally; this is my fault as much as yours. We all knew the risks and Nightwing accepted that just like we both did." Wally didn't respond, but a small tear trickled down his face as he wrapped his arms around the figure. A few members of the team and a few Leaguers sat up straighter at the sound of the voice. Wally tenderly pulled the figure's hood down, revealing the woman that had stood beside Kaldur and that Nightwing had risked his life to save. By now most of the group had guessed who the woman was, and sat up straighter in their seats, leaning toward the couple.

The black haired woman sadly smiled at Wally and said, "The jig is up, they might as well see what they've been waiting for." Wally looked around at all the staring faces, then back at the girl. He slowly reached around her neck and undid the clasp of her necklace. Artemis looked around at the group of heroes staring openly at her undisguised face and gave a small smile. "Well, it's great to be back."

**A/N: I hope it was worth the lllloooooonnnnnnnggggggg wait. I don't plan on waiting that long to update ever again. If you didn't read the first author's note, I want to try an experiment. If 13 people review with questions, or mistakes they've found in this chapter I will update by Sunday. I want to make this story as good as possible, so any constructive criticism will help. I hope there aren't many grammar mistakes or discrepancies in the story so far, but if there are I want to know so I can fix them. Please review and I hope you had a cool Friday the 13th!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Noises

**A/N: I feel so horrible. I know I've kept you waiting for a month now and I'm so very sorry. My poor little laptop crashed and wouldn't turn on, then the Olympics came on, then I realized how stupid I was for putting off all my summer homework until a week before school starts. Btw, would anyone care to give me a full summary of The Kite Runner? Thanks. Anyway, I'll try to make it up to you by updating much more frequently in the future. I do have to do some more school work, and then I'll actually be in school, but I will do my absolute best to finish this story before the hiatus is over. (Just curious, does anyone actually read the authors note anymore? If you are reading this, post a review saying whose costume you like the most in Young Justice and I will try to grant a wish of yours in this story.) I admit I've done a pretty crappy job of updating regularly so far. Okay, without further ado, the long awaited (I hope) Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Since Young Justice is already copyrighted, I think I'll sneak in sideways and copyleft it.**

_Artemis looked around at the group of heroes staring openly at her undisguised face and gave a small smile. "Well, it's great to be back." -Ch. 4_

Kaldur knew something was wrong the moment he woke up. He couldn't remember exactly what had brought him here, but he was certainly in the Cave's medical ward and his face felt like it had been run over by a semi. In fact, he had a rather large headache that he couldn't account for. He closed his eyes again and ran what he did know through his head. There was a plan to attack the Mountain, he didn't have time to warn Nightwing, he arrived with Artemis after sending troopers ahead, they were about to engage in battle when- when Megan had attacked them! Kaldur suddenly jackknifed upright and looked for Artemis in the beds beside him. If Megan had blasted them with her telepathic powers, Artemis could be seriously hurt. He had a headache sure, but he wasn't completely debilitated like he knew he should be. Megan had huge amounts of untamed power when she was mad and he didn't understand why he was still okay. Artemis couldn't be seen either, unless that one bed at the end of the row that was wrapped in privacy curtains was hers. Kaldur hoped with every part of him that Artemis had gotten off as easy as he did and was simply recovering in a different room. The only way he could imagine Megan stopping her attack once she started was if someone she trusted convinced her to. That meant Nightwing must have intervened and kept Megan from hurting his friends. Of course that action might have revealed their plan, but at least he and Artemis would be spared. Now he just had to confirm his hypothesis and find out exactly what had happened.

His right wrist was handcuffed to the bed rail, but it was easy enough to break with a sudden jerk of his arm. Those handcuffs weren't designed to withstand an Atlantean's strength. Kaldur cautiously got to his feet and took a few quiet steps towards the shielded bed. He had to know what had happened to Artemis and what Nightwing had revealed to the team. He might still be their worst enemy, or he might be a close friend once again. He had to know all the variables before he could act. It seemed odd that he was left in the room with a flimsy constraint and no guard. Perhaps Nightwing did explain everything to the team, or perhaps everyone was busy dealing with other repercussions of the battle and didn't have any members to spare for a guard. He continued his short walk to the bed then stopped at the curtain. He didn't relish seeing anyone injured, but he especially didn't want to see that Artemis had been hurt under his watch. He had argued against her accompanying him at all, but she and Nightwing had protested that she knew how to act like a villain and would be one more open ear behind enemy lines. It increased their chances of finding out the identity of the Light's partner by double. Wally had finally relented once Kaldur promised to do everything in his power to keep her safe. He was afraid if he opened the curtain he would see that his promise was broken.

Steeling his nerves, he quietly slid the curtain open and was shocked to see not Artemis, but Nightwing. He was obviously unconscious, but Kaldur did not see any apparent wounds that could have caused it. He was further dismayed to see Nightwing without his mask. The identity of the former Boy Wonder was one of the most closely guarded secrets in the League and the team. If that secret was no longer a concern, what did that mean for his friend?

A sudden scraping of metal on tile made Kaldur jerk his head to the side and see Robin shifting in a chair beside the bed. He had been so quiet Kaldur hadn't even realized he was there. Robin was looking at him almost apathetically, without worry, anger, or fear.

"You can relax you know, your secret plan isn't a secret anymore".

Kaldur most definitely did not relax at the boy's words. Obviously their ploy was revealed, but why was he speaking so…. mechanically? He hadn't known Robin when he left for the mission, but Nightwing was always talking about his little brother. This didn't seem like the fun little kid he had described. Robin's blank expression frightened Kaldur.

"What has happened to Nightwing? Was he injured in the battle? Do you know what happened to Artemis?" Kaldur hurriedly asked. He just had to have some answers soon.

"Huh, I guess you're the only one not to know," Robin said. "Do you remember Megan blasting you and Artemis? She would have really messed up your minds, except Di- Nightwing stopped her. He took the full blast instead."

Kaldur took a step back in shock. He and Artemis were okay because Nightwing stepped between them and Megan? But that must mean…. "Robin, please tell me, what is his condition?"

"He's gone. Megan took it too far and his mind couldn't hold up against both attacks. He's catatonic."

This could not be happening. Kaldur knew the risks of their plan; he knew he would be in constant danger from both sides, and he accepted those risks. He was prepared to sacrifice himself for this mission, but he wasn't ready to sacrifice his friend. Nightwing was the one that should have been safe. He stumbled back again until he felt his legs hit the cool metal rails of the next bed. He sat down suddenly and cradled his head in his hands. The mission was over, but what did they have to show for their work? Was it all worth it? Kaldur couldn't move, and he especially couldn't bring himself to look at the scene behind the curtain. No, it wasn't worth it.

* * *

Wally knew there would be mass chaos when Artemis was revealed, and he was right. It took an hour to calm the team down and zeta beam back to the Cave while Batman briefed the League on the damage to the Mountain. There were tears all around as they sat in the living room of the Cave, but Wally didn't know whether they were tears of joy at Artemis being alive, or sadness at Nightwing's condition, or maybe just shock at everything that had happened. He didn't know how they were handling the idea of one team member lost and one found at the same time. Of course he was glad Artemis and Kaldur were okay, but now all he could think about was his friend lying in the med ward. _Catatonic. _ Wally knew what the word meant, but he wasn't prepared to face what that would mean for a loved one. Nothing would ever be the same. Dick was alive, but he wasn't here with them anymore. He was gone for good.

The team was obviously going to be in disarray for a long time before they started the healing and accepting processes. The ones that worried Wally the most were Batgirl, Robin, Conner, and Megan. 'Oh God, I don't even want to think about how Megan's feeling right now' he thought. She had always been very emotional, and the guilt that she must have now…. Wally shuddered and mentally promised to support the Martian any way he could. They had to get through this together, as a team. Batgirl and Robin were devastated by the announcement of Nightwing's condition. Batgirl tried to put up a brave face, but Wally could tell she would be crying herself to sleep for a long time. She had known Nightwing for so long now; they were starting to take steps toward a romantic relationship. Wally himself had teased both of them about when they were finally going to go out together. Now that seemed like a bullet in his gut. They were torn apart before they were even together. Robin on the other hand had had no problem showing just how traumatized he was. He hadn't said a word to anyone and had rushed back to the med bay as soon as he returned to the Cave. Wally had known Robin ever since he donned the name, and he was worried the boy wouldn't be able to handle the pain of losing a brother. And then there was Conner. Instead of being sad like the rest of the team, Superboy seemed to be almost seething. He obviously didn't want to cause a commotion in front of all his grieving friends, but Wally saw the fierce anger he was holding back. 'And that is another reason I hated this plan' he thought to himself. 'We lost all the trust our friends put in us, and we might not ever get it back. I have a feeling Conner's not very happy about being lied to.'

His musings were cut short by the object of his thoughts standing up, muttering something about the bathroom, and stalking towards the hall. The hall that led right to the med bay. Wally didn't want a confrontation, but he had to stop Conner before he did something he'd regret, like punching Kaldur's face in. He gently untangled Artemis' arms from around him and slowly stood up. "I'll be right back babe, I just have to… check something real fast."

He realized he was correct about his friend's intentions when he saw Conner turn ahead of him and shove open the doors to the med bay. This was definitely not going to be pretty.

* * *

It was nice and quiet here. He didn't know where 'here' was, but that didn't matter. There was total isolation, no sound, no light, no sense of feeling. It didn't bother him though. Pure serenity felt really good. These thoughts ran through his mind, but not in any known language. Instead, they were pure feelings and needs. He didn't need to use words, and he couldn't understand them anymore anyway. He didn't even know who he was.

The silence was nice, but suddenly it wasn't silent anymore. He heard sounds, angry sounds, bad sounds. There were crashes and yells somewhere around him. There was still darkness, but he wanted his quiet back as well. He didn't like how the sounds made him feel. He tensed up a little, feeling scared and sad. But now there was a new sound. This sound wasn't angry, it was mainly sad, but it seemed to stop the bad sounds. There was precious silence again and he relaxed. The sad sound came again, but this time it was soft and pleasant and very close to him. He didn't mind the nice soft sound, and let himself drift away again to the comforting noise.

* * *

Tim was having one of the worst days in his life. His big brother was just lying there, so close. He wasn't really_ there_ anymore though. It was like a slap in the face. You can see him, hold him, but he'll never really be present again. Tim didn't know what his life would be like now, with only Batman and Barbara around. He would lose the quirky, fun companion that was Nightwing. And he would always question his role as a hero. He couldn't even save his brother, his best friend. How could he save anyone else? Tim could hardly stand sitting with the team in the Watchtower when Nightwing was down here in this bed, so as soon as they returned, he ran back to the ward and sat beside him. He just wanted to watch him breathe, make sure that this fragile state he was in was stable, and he wouldn't lose any more of him. He heard Kaldur sit up and come over, but he didn't really care. What did it matter anymore? They succeeded in their little plan. No one knew the truth, and now it was a little too late. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at the four of them, but he wasn't about to forgive them either. It might have been a good plan and it might have worked, but look where it got them. This was the result, and that meant a mission failure.

As Kaldur pulled the curtain aside, Tim saw his expression of shock and confusion. He didn't really know what he was saying, just that he mumbled the harsh facts and answered Aqualad's questions. He just couldn't bring himself to care what Kaldur must have been thinking, he had enough on his own plate right now. He went back to his silent vigil of staring at Nightwing as he slept. It was nice to pretend that he really was just sleeping, and he'd wake up with a grin and ask why on earth he was watching him sleep. Tim decided he could pretend for just a little longer.

Out of nowhere the doors suddenly crashed open, and Tim pulled the curtain all the way back so he could see Superboy come storming in and charging straight for Kaldur. The Atlantean was sitting on the next bed in a distraught position, and he jerked upright at the sound. Then it was just chaos. Conner seemed to be yelling at Kaldur and trying to punch any place he could. Kaldur took a few hits before he stood up himself and tried to block the swings aiming for his face. Wally sprinted in behind Conner and was trying to pull him off, but it didn't seem to be working at all. Kaldur started yelling back, trying to defend himself and his friends, but Superboy wasn't hearing any of it. He slammed Kaldur into the medical bed so hard it crumbled like foil with a giant crash. The two of them seemed like a jumble of arms and legs trying to find purchase anywhere. Wally had been thrown off Conner's back and was slowly sliding down the wall by the door. Tim knew there were some things the two had to deal with soon, but didn't they realize they were fighting in a freaking infirmary? He checked back on his brother and was shocked to see him seemingly tense up a little with a tiny frown barely visible on his face. That was enough for him.

"Just stop it," he said in a scratchy, low voice. He didn't know how they had heard him over the scramble, but the two rolling around on the ground did indeed stop immediately and turn to him. "Do you see what you're doing to him? He doesn't like that noise, and frankly I don't either. Go work it out in the training room, but get out of here if you're going to go at one another."

Kaldur and Conner realized what they were doing and gingerly got up and walked out of the room. Wally gave Tim a sorry look then walked out behind the two leaving the brothers alone again. Tim sat down again with a sigh and leaned closer to Nightwing's face. He seemed better than he had a minute ago. Tim didn't know what was going on his mind, but the loud noises apparently weren't very pleasing to hear. "It's okay now Dick, you can relax . I'm sorry you had to hear that, but you know Conner had to get some anger out and Kaldur was the perfect target. Hopefully they'll figure it all out on their own, but… Oh god Dick, how are we going to move on without you?"

What Tim didn't know was that the one and only Batman himself was standing in the doorway listening to his protégé. The Dark Knight was known for his lack of emotions, but anyone who knew him knew that Bruce Wayne cared for nothing as much as his kids. Dick and Tim were his weak spots. Now one of his little Robins was hurt, and he wasn't going to get any better. Batman may not show his feelings much, but as he walked forward and gently laid a hand on Tim's shoulder, he knew his boy could feel how strong his sadness was, and how he would always be there for his last little Robin.

**A/N: I'm kinda iffy about that ending, but I really wanted a Daddy!Bats scene soon, and this just seemed like a perfect opportunity. I hope you like the length, I had a few requests for longer chapters. Please please please please please please review! If you want to yell at me, beg me for more, or ask questions, everything helps. Adios for now!**

**(And yes, that confusing little middle paragraph was from Dick's point of view in case there was confusion. I'm not just gonna forget about him, he's my favorite character too!)**


	6. Important Note

Hi everyone. (hides behind table to avoid getting hit with fruit) I can't apologize enough for leaving my story hanging for so long. I didn't realize how busy I would be with school and everything else. And honestly, and kinda pathetically, with all the hiatus bombs and cancellation rumors, I was too depressed to write anything new for YJ. Now the finale is a few days away, so I found myself wondering if it is worth it to finish this story. I wouldn't follow with all the new canon and instead stick to my original plan. If anyone is interested, I promise to do my best to finish. I don't know how often I would update, but I'll stick with whatever works for me. I guess the finale has got me thinking about how I want YJ to keep going any way possible, and this is one way I can make that happen. If anyone has a comment, suggestion, or you just want to rage at me in place of the higher ups at Cartoon Network, just shoot me a PM. I'd love to hear whatever you're thinking.  
Keep calm and get traught,  
Purpleykt


End file.
